Living in Shadows
by erisnymph
Summary: A little bloody, hence the warning. Dennis Creevy has been living in the shadows for so long that he has been corrupted.


TITLE: Living in Shadows  
  
AUTHOR: erisnymph  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Dennis Creevy was nothing but a shadow. What did that do to him in time?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for my idea as to which way Dennis Creevy is going to go by the time he has graduates Hogwarts.  
  
"I was nothing but a shadow; and I was a damn good one at that. No one ever noticed me because I seemed to blend directly into the stones that composed the castle walls. Shaggy blond hair, pale skin, white mortar; it's all the same. Either way, I went unnoticed for seven years.  
  
Can you believe that it's been seven years since I came to Hogwarts? I still remember my first night coming here, when I fell out of the boat and the giant squid tossed me ashore. I remember with perfect clarity what happened, but I can never seem to recall the sheer excitement and horror of that sea monster I had only read about when still at home. Sure, Colin had told me all sorts of wonderful stories, especially about you, Harry- but I never really believed him. Not until I got here anyway.  
  
My first year here was the Triwizard Tournament. Can you believe it was that long ago? I remember how horrified you were that your name came out of that goblet. As fate would have it though, you were entered and it was final. You should have come to expect these things, Harry. After all, something interesting happened every year you were here. It was all because Voldemort wanted a piece of you, but he only had the strength for one attempt before he would become too weak again.  
  
I remember the first time I said his name in your presence. You looked genuinely shocked that I had the guts to say what many older witches and wizards could not. I always wondered why people couldn't grow up and learn the name properly. After all, what was it that is always said around here? 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' Sounds about right to me, so we'll go with that.  
  
I know I annoyed you my first couple of years here. I'll admit I cringe when I look back on all those years that I spent hero-worshipping you along with my brother. But what was an eleven year old to do, especially a muggle- born child? I never did understand the sheer racism in the wizarding world. We muggles aren't stupid as I'm sure you knew before being raised as one and such. If you didn't know before, then I'm sure you do now. We just do things differently is all, but I think that makes us stronger in the end. Of course, I could never say that with Voldemort around since he would have my head.  
  
Seven years, Harry. Seven years I resided at Hogwarts only to blend in with the stone walls. People who knew me avoided me because they thought me dreadfully annoying. I know you hated my brother's camera, and I know you didn't like me just because I was an excited child and Colin's little brother. Dobby may think you the kindest wizard of the age, Harry, but I know better.  
  
I never got in trouble the seven years I was here. I made good marks, I never snuck out after curfew, and I never ruined a potion in Snape's class. All in all, I was the model student, and still I blended in. No one ever noticed me.  
  
Why do you think that is, Harry? It wasn't because I was muggle-born. It couldn't have been since Malfoy nearly got off every time he could harass a mudblood. So why was I the lucky one who just seeped into the shadows? Why was I the one who had to spend their life in the shadows? At least people noticed Moaning Myrtle while she was still alive.  
  
Did you know that I once went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom just to see where you and your friends would go to do your most important work? I wanted to just be there, to see the stall that Hermione set up as a potions lab. She always was the brilliant one. I still wonder why she wasn't in Ravenclaw, but the fates saw it fit to place her with you. I wanted to see the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. I think I had right considering my brother was one of the ones petrified. But more than anything, I just wanted to see where you would go. I wanted to see everything I could that had anything to do with you.  
  
You want to know what I found? I found that even Moaning Myrtle didn't notice me. She never once took notice as I walked in to the bathroom or looked around. Nothing, not one reaction.  
  
I've often wondered if I was a ghost, or just some lost soul that the gods decided they would play with. Obviously not, because the teachers would call my name. I was real. I was physically real, but people would still look through me. I've lived in the shadows for so long, Harry. I don't know what the light is like.  
  
I couldn't deal with the shadows anymore. And why should I bother living in shadows when I can have complete darkness?"  
  
Dennis Creevy stood up and stared down at the dead body of Harry Potter. He watched the blood seep down the rocks and into the grass where the sediment would run the blood-soaked soil into the lake. Dennis looked at his hands and chuckled low in his throat. He knew Voldemort wouldn't turn away someone who delivered a dead Harry Potter to him on a silver platter. Dennis picked up the lifeless body and kissed the cold forehead.  
  
"You may have been able to deflect a deadly curse, Harry Potter, but even your throat is susceptible to a blade." 


End file.
